Goten's Problem
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This was the first story I ever wrote. And it is also my favorite. I started writing it 6 months ago this day. Goten feels left out and very depressed. What can save the Son family from disaster?


Goten's Problem part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Author's Note: Told from Goten's point of view unless changed. All I did was combine all the chapters. If you haven't read this yet well then enjoy! =^_^=  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My dad has been back for a month now. Who knows where he hsa been and who cares? I don't. Since he got back all he has done is spend time with Mom. That is okay, but I would like it if he would say more than "Hey Son, wassup?" or "Do what your mother says." or even "Do your chores and study hard Son." Hey to say this Dad, but I am not Gohan. All he has done is say a few short sentences to me and constantly compare me to Gohan. I don't blame Gohan. He moved out a while ago to live with his wife Videl. My neice Pan just turned five. Everyone last week celebrated it. Tomorrow is my birthday. I wonder what everyone is going to do for it. My birthday is the best day of the year. I get to sleep in till whenever I want, eat cake for breakfast, go out for dinner and see a movie, then we all come home and open gifts. That has been the tradition in the family. I can't wait! Finally I get to sleep past six am.  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Goten Get UP!" My mom is banging on the door. It is 6:15. That is strange.  
  
"I wanna sleep in though."  
  
"Get up now!" I get up to please her. Well atleast I get to eat my cake fro breakfast. I get dressed in my usual jeans and T-shirt and bounce down the stairs. At my seat is a cold bowl of cereal. Is this some kinda joke because it is not funny! My dad comes down stairs and my mom greats him with a good morning and a kiss. Hey that isn't fair. I get up to go watch tv not finishing my cereal. Usually I eat five bowls. Today I had about half of one. "Goten are you okay?" My mom wants to know if I am okay.  
  
"I guess no one really does care."  
  
"Goten don't talk back to your mother." My dad who has barely spent any time with me during my 15 years of life is telling me what to do. Isn't there something wrong with that? I walk out totally ignoring them. I need someone to talk to. Vegeta or Trunks would do. But first I am going to a café or something for some cake.  
  
I fly to Capsule Corp. I snese my dad already there. I don't care. All I need is some one to talk to. I land at the door and Bulma answers it. "Hello Goten. I am sorry, but you just missed Trunks. Would like me to tell him that you were here?"  
  
"Actually is Vegeta here?"  
  
"He is talkingto your father right now. You can go see them. They should be in the gravity room."  
  
"Thanks." I walk out back. Vegeta and Dad are coming out of the machine. They both have spotted me. I nod to my dad and walk up to Vegeta. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is with your family kid?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Get in there?" He points to the gravity room. He then walks up to my dad. I can't make out what he said, but my dad walked into Capsule Corp. "What is it?"  
  
"They forgot. They hate me and they never spare a moment of their thoughts towards me unless I do something wrong."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My parents!"  
  
"What did they forget?"  
  
"My birthday!"  
  
"That seems possible with your dad, but your mom never forgets anything."  
  
"Well, what time is it?"  
  
"9:00 am."  
  
"If they had remembered I would still be asleep and Mom would be making my cake for me to eat at breakfast! Ever since Dad came back she has only thought about him. No one in the house even talks to me. They just order me around like I am their slave or something."  
  
"My parents never spent any time with me. Cherish what they did share with you. You are fifteen and you shouldn't be worrying about what your parents think...."  
  
"It is more than that. Trunks is lucky because he had you, but I basically had no one. Now my father has come back to me and he hasn't even spent an hour with me! IT ISN'T FAIR!" I let out a sigh. When will I ever get a father?   
  
"Just tell them."  
  
"I am not ready."  
  
"Okay. See ya later, oh yeah and if you tell anybody....."  
  
"I know the deal. See ya."  
  
"Good. See ya."  
  
End part 1  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta is like the father I never had. He always helps me out. Only thing is I am not aloud to tell that to anybody. Who cares as long as I have him to talk to. I am heading home now. I don't plan to talk to my dad just yet. Maybe spending all day on the internet locked away in my room will make me feel better? Ah whatever. I am just not doing any chores today. Hey! Maybe they are waiting for me at home to surprise me?!  
  
I was wrong. "Goten chop some wood." "Goten clean the house while me and your dad go out." "Goten clean your room." Yeah right! You think I actually listen to that. As far as I am concerned I won't be doing any chores for them. Like they actually care about me. I could probably run away and they wouldn't even notice. Forget them. What the? "Why did ya blow down my door for Dad?"  
  
"Do everything your mother asked you to do and you can build a new one." I stand there in shock. How dare he! I can't help myself. I punch him in the face as hard as I can. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Why did you do that? I think you broke my nose." My father stands there holding his bloody and broken nose. I pick up a container of capsules and fly out the window breaking that too. I am so not spending another minute in this house. I can find my own home. I have a capsule house in here. Some where where they will never find me would be good. Oh man, my dad can just snese my Ki. Figures. Oh well. I will still move out. Let's see. Near a fresh water source. Ah that mountian that Piccolo and Gohan train on would be good. Yeah. Perfect. I take off and fly as fast as I can there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
`Goku's Point of View`  
  
When did Goten get so strong. Geez that hurt. What made him so mad. Surely he isn't mad over something like the door, or is he? Here comes Chichi. "Goku, what happened to you?!"   
  
"Goten."  
  
"Where is that boy. He will be grounded for life!"  
  
"He ran off with a box of Capsules."  
  
"He did what?! He is even more trouble now!"  
  
"I think he is mad. I am going to go ask Vegeta what he does about this kinda thing. Gohan never rebeled like that before." I walk out and head straight to Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten are best friends so Trunks could tell me what was eating at Goten. I am greeted by a mad Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta. What do you do when your son runs away?"  
  
"Go away Kakorrot. I don't have time for this."  
  
"Please. It is important."  
  
  
"I chase him down and give him a beating for being insolent. Are we done?!"  
  
"Ummm. Yeah okay." Vegeta slammes the door in my face. I don't think that will make things better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goten's Point of View  
  
Piccolo's mountian was a bad idea. Not only is it cold up there, but Piccolo is always meditating. If you ask me it looks like he is talking to himself. He is always talking to Nail and Kami. It was too wierd for me. I feel like training or sparing with someone. Trunks or Vegeta will do. Surprisingly Vegeta is standing out there waiting for something. "Hey Vegeta. Is Trunks here?" He points to the gravity chamber. I step in. Trunks is trainig with the robots. He stops the program when he sees me.  
  
"Hey Man. Wassup?"  
  
"Do ya wanna spar?"  
  
"Sure. I will just have to kick your butt again." We take our fighting stances. He makes the first move. I quickly block it and hit him in the face. He grabs onto his nose. "Geez Goten! I think you broke my nose!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It is okay but don't do it again. If you really want to spar like that I'll go get my dad for you."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Your death wish." He steps outside and brings Vegeta in. Vegeta is smirking as usual.  
  
"The boy tells me you want a fight." I nod. He takes a swing at me. Trunks is down on the ground cheering for me. His dad had beat him earlier and he wanted to get back at him. I smile at him and continue to block an annoyed Vegeta's moves. This fight is proving to be unchallenging. Prehapes I should go to Piccolo and fight him. Let's end this first. I hit Vegeta in the face the way I hit Trunks. "Why did you do that?! I think you broke my nose! I'm gonna kill you." Okay. That is the time to leave. I fly away as fast as my Ki will take me. Down on the ground are a father and son. The son is happy that I broke his fathers nose. The father is gonna kill me. Both have bloody noses. I smile and wave to them and continue onto Piccolo's mountain.   
  
As usual Piccolo is meditating. I land next to him. "Back again so soon."   
  
"Do ya wanna spar?!"  
  
"I am meditating. It is peaceful."  
  
"Fine, meditate then. I guess you figured it out that I am better than you and I will just kick your butt."  
  
"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! WELL IF IT IS A FIGHT YOU WANT THEN BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was totally expecting that response. Piccolo is so blinded by rage that his punches are sloppy. I hit him in the face much the same as I did to Dad, Vegeta and Trunks. He stops and holds his nose. "I think you broke my nose! I am so gonna kill you!" Time to go. I think I will go home and go on the internet. I need to check my email any way. Who cares if my parents are there.   
  
Here I am checking my email. My parents are down stairs. Niether has noticed that I am home. From where I am I can hear them. "I don't know what is wrong with the boy."  
  
"He is making life difficult for us. He was never like this before." That's right! I was always doing things for you. All you did was forget about me. I hate this house. I am outta here. I deserve my dinner out and a movie. Then I am going to the mall to buy myself a gift. I am going to invite Trunks. It will be like a mini party.   
  
  
The End of Part 2  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The only thing I had ever wanted was a father. I always tried to behave whenever he was around, which was like never. I never told him how I felt. I didn't want to put any guilt on his shoulders. He had enough to deal with. Now it is hitting me hard. I want a father who I can trust. I want one who will be there for me. It has been a week since my birthday. I haven't told them yet. I don't think I ever will. I don't care about it anymore. All that matters now is the future. I promise that when I have a family I will not be like my father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta's Point of View  
  
I stand in one corner of the gravity room. My son, Piccolo and Kakorrot are with me. Kakorrot stands there quiet. "Does anybody know what is wrong with my son?" All three of us nod. Trunks had told Piccolo a few days ago when he came over with a broken nose. Funny. The boy is breaking everyone's noses. I mean if it was me I would break there arm or something important like that. Kakorrot interups my thoughts. "Well could you tell me? Chichi and I are very worried about him. Gohan never rebeled like this before. Sure he would disobey his mother every once and a while, but not like this."  
  
"You deserve it," Trunks mutters under his breath. I raise an eyebrow. In a way he is challenging Kakorrot.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"No reason. Hahahahaha." He begins to laugh nervously and puts his hand behind his head. I shake my head. The boy speaks brave, but when it comes to fighting Kakorrot he loses his nerve. As long as he can defeat anyone else it is okay though. It is up to me to beat Kakorrot.   
  
"Well you must have a reason for saying that. What did I do?" Trunks stands there trembling in fear. Baka! Kakorrot is not intending to hurt you! I let him stand there. Kakorrot is obvously confused over what Trunks had said and why Trunks is shaking. Fine. Seeing him in discomfort is entertaining. A ha ha ha ha ha haa! That Piccolo is starting to worry me. He has been standing there the whole time talking to himself. Until he gets it together I don't think he will be coming back into my gravity room for a while. He is freakin me out. I should add into this little argument.  
  
"So Kakorrot, what has Goten told you?"  
  
"Nothing. He broke my nose and took off. Since then he has been at home sparingly. Most of the time it is just to eat and go on his computer. I am afraid to make him angrier."  
  
"Just go home and confront him already. We are not aloud to tell you anything according to him. Talk to him. Now get out of here!" Kakorrot teleports out of here wearing that stupid grin. I can't stand that grin more than anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goten's Point of View:  
  
I am being called (dragged) down for a family meeting. If there is one thing I don't want to do is spend the afternoon with my family. My parents both look some what worried. Hate to tell ya all this but it is a little too late for that. "What?" I cross my arms. We are all seated at the kitchen table.   
  
"Goten, your father and I are very worried about you." I continue to sit there quiet. It is obviously making them uncomfterable. "We would love to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what is wrong with you." I don't want your help. What I want is a Pepsi and to get back to what I was doing on my computer.   
  
"Goten. You need to tell us what is wrong. Is something going on at school?" School?!!! I swear they are the worst parents sometimes. I continue to sit here quiet. I really don't want to talk to them. What I could do though is tell them they forgot my birthday and teleport out of here. Nah, that is weak. "Goten, answer me!" They can't make me talk. "Fine. We will sit here till you talk." Okay. I think I will plan out a new fan fiction, a little meditation and a plan to get out of this. Teleportation. I will wait until they have fallen asleep or something. Let's start with meditation.  
  
It has been four hours. My mom is dying of boredom. Dad is starting to get annoyed. I am still sitting here with a smile on my face. I have just completed my meditation. This time was perfect and now I am thinking more clearly. Their discomfort is totally making up for all those years. I am trying not to be evil or selfish. It is just that they were so caught up in their own little world that they didn't realize how much they hurt me. His fingers start to tap on the table. My grin gets bigger.   
  
It has been eight hours since we started. I meditated again so I am still not hungry. Mom has fallen asleep. Dad is on the verge of sleep. Okay with me. Sooner you fall asleep sooner I can get back on to the computer. Dad picks his head up. I grin at him. He scowls and continues to fight sleep. He yawns and puts his head down on the table. A half an hour later he begins to snore. Finally! Now to get back on the computer.   
  
~Next Morning~  
  
I wake up to the sound of singing birds. I got done everything I needed to get done and got in some sleep. Thank Dende that it is a Saturday though. I don't know how I would have woken up for school. Now to get some food. I open my newly made door and walk down the stairs as quietly as possible. My parents are still sleeping at the table. Hmm. It must have been really hard for them. Hardly challenging for me though! A ha ha ha ha ha ha! I AM MASTER OF MEDITATION! I sit down at the table and start eating a lot of cereal. I have to make up a meal and eat one. This should be plenty. They wake up just as I am finishing. Darn! If only they could sleep a little longer. "Gotne, sit back down. We aren't done yet. Oh my Dende! It is morning!"  
  
"Yawn.....What's...wrong Goku?"  
  
"Chichi! It is morning! What did you do last night while we were asleep Goten?"  
  
"Who me? I slept in a bed." I grin and teleport out of the house to Piccolo's mountian to exersise. Ha! I won that battle. Now they will be more presistent. But I don't care. They can keep on asking questions. I will tell them tomorrow. I will tell them everything, just to see their faces of course.  
  
The End of Part 3  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Good morning Sun! Good morning sky! How is nature today? Today is going to be a good day; I can see it. Today I will tell them all what they forgot. Then they will feel bad. They will see what they have put me through. When should I do it though? This morning? This afternoon? This evening? Tonight. Yes tonight when it is dark out will be the perfect time. No. It has to be light enough for me to see their face's. I will do it this evening. To make a start I will actually eat dinner with them. That will be a big change from my more recent eating infront of the computer. That should scare them plenty. What to eat for breakfast though is the real problem.   
  
Cereal. Not only is it portable, but it fills you right up. My family was rather surprised to see me in a good mood this morning. They are still angry that I won the battle though. It is there fault. They shouldn't have tested me. Oh no, here comes Dad to eat with me outside. "Goten. What put you in such a good mood?"  
  
"I'm not really in a good mood. I am just thinking."  
  
"Bout?"  
  
"Things I have to do."  
  
"Oh............What is bugging you? Please, just humor me."  
  
"Patience is improtant Father. Wait until tonight and I will tell you and Mom what is up with me." I fly away leaving an excited man behind. Just wait a few more hours. Then I will tell you everything. I think I will go tell Vegeta and Trunks what I am going to do.   
  
  
"So you are telling them everything tonight. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep Trunks. I would keep it from them, but I decided that I wanted to see their faces. Best thing is that Gohan hooked up a hidden camera so that it would take their picture with a hit of this button. I'll be able to look at it forever."  
  
"If you say so. Can I tell Vegeta this?"  
  
"Tell me what Brats."  
  
"Goten is taking a picture of his parents faces when he tells them what they forgot."  
  
"Make me an inlarged copy of Kakorrot's face. Hahahahah! I will be able to laugh at it forever!"  
  
"Sure thing Vegeta."  
  
"Good. Now get out of here while I train. Why do you all choose my gravity room as a meeting room? Don't answer that. Out now!" We move out as fast as possible. No one wants to upset Vegeta and then face Bulma's wrath. It wasn't cool to be yelled at especially by her. She could hurt her very soul with just a single phrase.  
  
"So Goten. What are going to do until dinner?"  
  
"Train, meditate, hang out at the mall."  
  
"Let's go to the mall right now. I don't want to hang out around here."  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
Never bring Trunks to the mall. He flips out whenever someone looks at him funny. He is starting to think that everyone knows he is a Saiya-jin. He is way to paranoid. We are heading over to Piccolo's mountain to meditate for a few hours and then I am going home for dinner. As usual Piccolo is sitting by the water talking to himself. That guy scares me sometimes. Why do we even come here to meditate. We should do it at the mall or some where cool like that. Oh look Gohan and Dad are here to. Trunks motions me over to him. "Dude. Do you want to stay here with your dad."  
  
"Sure, we have every right to be here."  
  
"Okay." We sit down next to each other far away from the three. We have four more hours till dinner. I can't wait.   
  
  
Meditation is calming and it sets your mind clear. I have a good idea of what I am going to say. My dad has gotten up and is waiting for me to leave with him. Gohan and Trunks have since left. Piccolo is really scaring me. He is still sitting there talking to himself. I have no idea why Gohan hangs with him. I look towards the sky. The sunset is beautiful. The small things like that make life worth living for. Dad is gettting annoyed. He wants to know what is up. If only they had worried about me before. An hour a week with my dad is all I wanted. Sure we spent time together, but he was always training me. We never saw a movie or went to an amusment park. No it was all business. Tears are begining to gather in my eyes. I can't let him see me cry. They will just question me further. I plan on going straight to bed after I tell them what has totally pissed me off. I can't stay here another minute. Without even telling Dad I take off towards home. He just follows me. I think I will take the long route.   
  
I land outside the door. Dad lands right next to me. I totally ignore him and walk inside. Mom has laid out a big dinner of my favorite foods. They are the ones sucking up now. Fine with me. I just get to eat my favorite foods and hurt their feelings for a change. "Hello Goten. Welcome home. Please sit down and have something to eat."  
  
"Okay." I shrug and dig in. I am pretty hungry after calming down Trunks and his problems. Dad eats very little(for him). Mom just kinda picks at her food. Fine. More food for me. When I am done I sit there and stare ahead waiting. Waiting for them. I am waiting for them to ask.   
  
"Goten dear as we said a few days ago your father and I are worried about you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We would like to know what is bugging you."  
  
'I bet you do."  
  
"Would you tell us?"  
  
"Sure. You both really want to know. To tell you the truth it has been bugging me since I can remember." I pause for a minute. They lean in closer. "I am only making it known now since I am pissed. I always tried to be good. I tried to be the best I could be. Only now I don't care anymore."  
  
"Oh Honey this is just a phase."  
  
"Let me finish. I don't care anymore. It doesn't make a difference."  
  
"If you think the world isn't in danger anymore then you are wrong Son. The world will always be in danger."  
  
"Dad, Mom, do you want me to finish or not? No more interuptions. As I was saying it doesn't make a difference to me. I have been fighting since I was a little kid. I like to fight. That is not the problem. The problem was I was always fighting for the two of you." I pause again. They both have hurt and confused faces. "I was always trying to impres you Dad. I was trying to protect you Mom. What did I get for it? A lot of battle scars, a few hugs, a pat on the head and a good job. I got nothing worth getting. Kids get the same thing, except for the scars, when they get an A on a test. THERE WAS NO POINT! Let me get to the point. Dad when you finally came home you gave me a pat on the head and said, "How's it going Goten." No I love you. Or I missed you. No, all you did was ask wassup and then ordered me around to do chores and little jobs. I will not be treated like that by anyone. As for you Mom. You didn't even pay me one ounce of attention when he returned. All you did was order me around. Neither of you has given me what I want. All I ever wanted was a family that cared about me. Oh sure you love me, but that is it. Dad you have never really bonded or spent time with me. All you ever did was train me. I don't appreciate it." I pause to breaht and take a picture of their shocked faces. Vegeta will love this one.   
  
"Goten I am sorry I wasn't there for you, but you have to understand that I was saving the world."  
  
"You are just not getting me. How long have you been home now."  
  
"A little more than a month."  
  
"IN ONE MONTH YOU HAVEN"T EVEN SPENT AN HOUR WITH ME! I am not done yet! Do you know what day it was a little more than a week ago?" Both of them look up into space thinking.   
  
"Pan's birthday." I clench my fist. I will not break his nose, I will not break his nose, I WILL NOT BREAK HIS ARM!  
  
"No." I close my eyes and try to calm myself. "It has something more to do with the three of us."  
  
"Were we exposed to go on a family vacation Honey?"  
  
"In a way Mother. Something more important though." They continue to think. I get up and start walking up the stairs. This is tireing. I stop at the fifth step where they can still see me. Then I set the camera to timer and whisper this, "My birthday." I walk up stairs as the camera takes the picture.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goku's Point of View:  
  
His birthday. I forgot his birthday after neglecting him. No wonder he has been so mad at us. Chichi is crying lightly. I put my arms around her. If only Goten had told us earlier his feelings. No. It was not his fault. It was mine. It was mine for not being a good father. But what can I do to make it up to him?  
  
End part 4  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I cry myself to sleep. I can't help it. The tears are just coming. All of my thoughts and feelings were just let go. I feel some what empty now. Everyone knows how I feel yet no one actually understands. Life is difficult. I can hear my fathers heavy steps walk past my room to his own room. My mother is with him. They are both unusally quiet. Fine by me! I need some sleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
It is really late when I get up. One in the afternoon to be precise. I didn't realize how much that took out of me. I wonder why it is so quiet. I hope they don't plan to surprise me. I am so not in the mood. I just want to be left alone. Listen to me! All I wanted for the longest time was a family to talk to and now I want to be left alone! No, that isn't the problem. The problem is that I have a hard time talking to them. None of us really bonded. Mom cried all my life about Dad. Dad was never here. I never really got to know them. Gee. I am hungry. Where is that box of capsules. Here it is. What is it doing under my bed? Number eight holds the fridge. Haha! Now I don't have to get out of bed today!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goku's Point of View  
  
How could we forget something so important. Chichi and I are sitting at the table trying to think of a way to make everything up to Goten. It wasn't fair that he had to deal with that. I should have been there for him! Why couldn't I have been a better father? I should have spent just one day with him. Just one day.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"What is it Chichi."  
  
"How.....how did we forget?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I look down at the floor. "I wish we knew how to make everything up to him. He shouldn't have to feel this way. I haven't spent any time with him at all."  
  
"It wasn't your fault though."  
  
"In a way it was." We sit there for a while longer. Chichi gets up to make dinner. How will i make it up to him.   
  
~Next evening~  
  
Goten! Get up! Why haven't you come out of your room. It has been two days, but you could atleast confront us. That is it. I am going up there right now. I walk up the stairs. Each step makes a creaking noise. His door is at the top. I knock once. No answer. Twice. No answer. A third time. "What!"  
  
"Can I come in?" I hear the movement and the door unlocks. I step into the room. For a boy it is very clean. There were a few things on the floor, but everything else was still very neat. Yet there is something wrong with the room. It wasn't warm or welcoming. It felt empty and cold. Gohan's room had always been such a nice place, but this room it doesn't feel right. Goten is sitting infront of his computer in a spinny chair. He has his blanket around him.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. So how is it going for ya?"  
  
"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. If you had been paying attention you would know that not only am I pissed off with you all I am also greatly hurt."  
  
"Oh." We sit here in silence for a few minutes. I don't know what to talk about. I haven't the slightest ideas of what he likes to do besides fight. I have failed as a father.  
  
"I need to get some stuff done, so if your....."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well.........we could go to that new amusment park that just opened up tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goten's point of view  
  
You wanna spend time with me now! Fine okay. It is better than doing nothing. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"What ever." I get into bed. I feel empty inside. I don't really care anymore.  
  
~Morning~  
  
I am awakend by my father. "Dad, it is six am. The park doesn't open for another two hours."  
  
"I know! Come on hurry up. Get up." I sit up and look around. My dad is already dressed in a red shirt and shorts.   
  
"Let me get dressed." I want one more hour of sleep. It is too early. I grab my usual T-shirt and jeans and head to my bath room. My dad is downstairs pacing around. He is such a little kid. When I am ready I run downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Goten."  
  
"Morning Mom."  
  
"What would you like for breakfast." Suck up!  
  
"What ever you made." She puts down five different plates of food. She even puts out a cake. Major Suck Up! I dig in. My father who has already eaten is trying to wait patiently for me to finish. When I am eventually done Mom kisses me on the head and wishes me a happy birthday. So this is what this is all about.   
  
"Come on. Come on!"  
  
"Slow down Dad." We have been flying towards the amusment park for a while now. Dad is flying as fast as he can towards it. I really want to go slow. "SLOW DOWN!"  
  
"Huh? Oh okay." We make it to the park within a few more minutes. "Let's go on the roller coaster!" Dad is going nuts with anticipation. The park won't be opening for another hour. I sit down by the gate and meditate for an hour while my dad jumps around.  
  
  
"Let's go on that again!"  
  
"Dad. We just rode that roller coaster thirty times. It is starting to get boring. Actually I could have done all of that for free. Can we sit down for just one minute?   
  
"If you want to. Are you having fun?" We sit down on the nearest bench. Am I having fun? Yeah I guess I am. I mean Dad and I have been bonding for the last four hours. We have talked about all sorts of crazy things. I told him all about my intrests. I love to write fanfiction about this great show on tv called Dragon Ball Z. I found out that it is also my dad's favorite show.   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. Goten?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to say...I am sorry. I haven't been there for you when you needed me. I didn't even make the atempt. Please forgive me?" So this is what this whole trip was about. An apology. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have accepted the fact that my dad was needed for a greater purpose. I already forgave him. That is what family is about. He is an important man to this whole world and I am proud that he is my dad.  
  
"Can you forgive me Dad?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I wanted you all for myself. I didn't think about everyone else. I was selfish."  
  
"You are not selfish and I never want to hear you say that. Wanting a caring father who is there for you is not something you should want, it is something you should have." He is right. And he is wrong. We both see both sides of the story yet from different prespectives.  
  
"Dad. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Son." He puts his arms around me and really hugs me for the first time. For a change I share my tears of pain and joy with someone else besides myself.  
  
The End  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: I combined all of the stories into one. That way it will be easier to find everything. Tell me what you though! Please Review! =^_^= 


End file.
